Alpha Mama Fox
by Kimichan13
Summary: Naruto decides to do something stupid. Not a big surprise. The big surprise is what it gives him. A family! But not quite the family that ANYONE was expecting... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON - that is my only diclaimer and it applies to all of my chapters. please review!
1. Chappie1

**Maa, it's Chapter 1**

Naruto and the Kyuubi got on. Very well in fact. So well, that they were the best of friends and Kurama felt it was his duty to protect the one he was sealed within. Naruto returned the trust and friendship easily. But now they were in a fix. Of course, it was Naruto's stupidity to blame.

"**What the hell Kit! I thought you were the Rokudaime! I can't believe you seriously thought you were good enough at wind chakra to fly! **_**No one **_**can fly!" **Kurama yelled at the twenty six year old.

The blonde haired Hokage stopped screaming and put a hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Eh he he. Oops?" He said sheepishly.

They were still falling, but Kurama had a feeling the younger had completely forgot. An impossibility for someone to forget they are falling to their death with wind screaming in their ears and the cliff face blurring past them at amazing speed, but this was Naruto we're talking about.

"**Kit, you're falling to death remember?" **The Kyuubi interrupted his thought path.

"I know that!" Naruto snapped.

Kyuubi had an amused expression on his face inside the mindscape. **"Uh huh. So how you gonna pull us out of this one?" **He said with a deadpanned expression.

"I'm thinking about that!" Naruto yelled at him, his voice unheard because of the wind flying past. Not that it mattered; Kurama was inside him after all.

"**Kit, I don't think ramen is going to help us in this situation." **Kurama said with a snort.

"You never know." Naruto said cheekily.

Then he remembered _(finally) _that he was falling to his death. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" He cried. Kurama muttered and growled inside his room. It hadn't been called a cage since Naruto had decided to refurbish it.

"**Listen Kit, there is a way I can get us out of this." **The Kitsune said slowly.

"Eh!? Why don't you tell me, you know, before we are about to go _splat_!?" Naruto yelled.

"**Because… it uses a **_**lot **_**of chakra **_**and **_**there is a high possibility it won't work. Also I don't think you'll like the outcome." **Kurama replied.

"Well I think it'll be better than _falling to death_!" Naruto retorted.

"**So you want me to do it?" **Kurama asked again.

"Yes!" Naruto replied.

"**Are you sure?" **Kurama checked.

"Yes!" Naruto repeated impatiently.

"**Are you absolu-"**

"_Kami, _YES! I am SURE!" Naruto interrupted angrily.

"**Brace yourself Kit." **The great Kyuubi said and Naruto was enveloped in red chakra.

oOo

Kakashi jumped to his feet as he felt the flare of Kyuubi chakra and cursed. "What the hell has he done this time?" Kakashi growled and ran over to the cliff where Naruto had been previously. Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee and Gai caught up with him on the way

"Was that the…"

"Kyuubi's chakra? Yeah and a lot of it." Kakashi replied.

"You think he'll be okay?" Sasuke asked. His voice was slightly muffled by the ANBU mask and his white captain's jacket was half shrugged on. He must have just came from training.

"This is _troublesome_." Stated the Nara lazily.

"That damn idiot! What stupid thing has he done this time?" Sakura growled.

"It is very unyouthful to cause Sakura-chan to worry." Lee stated with his eyebrows mashed together.

"The Hokage is very youthful! His youth contests with Lee's!" Gai said with a blinding smile.

"There's a note over there." Neji stated as they made it into the clearing where the cliff was. Sasuke went and picked up the note and cursed.

"Read it." He said and stuffed it in Shikamaru's hands.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Sakura-chan, Bushy-brows, Bushy-brows-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, lazy ass, teme and the fate obsessed one _(Neji scoffed)

"_I am going to…fly! Yes I know, it's impossible, yare, yare but I am going to try it anyways. So if you are reading this, either I'm dead, or the fuzz ball's done something. Probably the second one because seriously; me, dying? Ha! Like that would happen. Yeah so… that's about it. I really don't have much to say._

"_From the Number one most unpredictable ninja in the world, the Hokage."_

Shikamaru finished and looked carefully over the edge of the cliff. "He's crazy."

"Well, obviously he knew we would be coming." Kakashi stated flatly.

"How did he know it was going to be us?" Lee wondered.

"Also how did he know what would happen in the future?" Gai wondered using the exact same tone as Lee.

"He's such an idiot!" Sakura said as she hit a tree. The poor tree wasn't going to be doing any growing anytime soon.

"Neji, could you look over the edge?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Neji nodded and, activating his bloodline, leaned warily over the edge. He almost toppled over before his sensei caught him.

"Can you see anything Neji?" Kakashi asked. Neji nodded his head.

"There's like a…tear, in the very universe itself." He said in reverence.

"Contact the Kazekage." Sasuke ordered. "Maybe Gaara can get Shukaku to tell us what happens here. Demons will be able to decipher better what has happened here than humans."

Neji nodded and disappeared.

"I just hope he's going to be okay…" Sasuke said as he looked down at the bottomless cliff.

"Hinata's going to be devastated…" Sakura said mournfully.

oOo

Naruto opened an eye blearily and saw white. He groaned. "I died didn't I?" He said mournfully. "Sakura's gonna kill me…"

"Sir? You're in a hospital. You're not dead." A voice said. Naruto rolled to the side and saw pink. He rubbed his eyes. A woman with pink hair holding a clipboard was looking at him kindly.

"You banged your head quite hard by the looks. Some trainers brought you in with your Ninetails from the side of the road. They were extremely worried when you appeared to be unconscious." She said. Naruto sat straight up.

"Ninetails? Kurama?" Naruto called. There was no answer and Naruto silently panicked. Then Kurama's voice came back to him.

"_**It uses a lot of chakra" **__that's what he'd said. I never realised it was so much that it'd put him to sleep! Where am I anyway? _Naruto thought.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked the nurse (he was in a hospital, it made sense).

"You're in the Kanto region sir. Cerulean city. What is your name?" She asked.

Naruto blinked. _Kanto region? Cerulean City? What the hell did the fuzz ball do? Send me to another universe? _

"Namikaze Naruto." He replied.

"Sorry what did you say about Ninetails?" He asked. The nurse blinked.

"Oh we're healing him. Don't worry, he should be fine by tomorrow morning. Oh, are you hungry?" She asked when his stomach growled.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh he he. Yeah? Please can I have some food Miss…"

"Nurse Joy." The nurse answered and smiled at him.

"Nurse Joy. Please can I have some food Nurse Joy?" Naruto asked.

The nurse nodded. "Of course. If you will please come this way I can lead you to the cafeteria. I'm sure the trainers that brought you are extremely worried." She said with another smile.

_She smiles a lot, _Naruto thought and followed her. She led him to a large room where many other people were. They all appeared to be civilians by their stances. None of them were in that ready stance of someone who was ready for an attack at any given moment. But he almost jumped when something yellow came and jumped at him. He did yell though.

"Gaah!" He yelled and whipped out a kunai.

"Wait!" Someone cried and a boy jumped forward and hugged the yellow thing protectively. Naruto blinked and then looked at the yellow thing properly. It appeared to be some sort of rodent with bright red cheeks and a lightning bolt tail. It looked at him cautiously.

"Sorry? But what the hell is that thing?" He asked and pointed to the mouse like creature.

"It's a Pikachu!" The boy exclaimed with wide eyes. "Have you never seen a Pikachu before?" He said incredulously.

"Ash, leave the boy alone! He might have amnesia from the time he banged his head! Just because he didn't recognise Pikachu he'll probably be able to recognise other Pokémon-" The orange haired girl next to the boy said but Naruto interrupted her impatiently.

"What's Pokémon? " He interrupted. Then he blinked.

"Did you say _boy_?" He looked down at himself and cursed. "FUZZ BALL! Why the hell am I DEAGED!?" He yelled and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes boy. But how can you not know what Pokémon are?" The older teenage boy with spiky brown hair asked with a frown.

"He must have hit his head _really _hard." Said Ash.

"I'm fine! My name's Namikaze Naruto! And well, it seems I'm a twelve year old." He said as he looked down at himself. He could already feel the need to train his body again. "Should work on that…" he muttered and then looked up as the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" The boy with black hair replied with lots of enthusiasm.

_This kid reminds me of myself when I was younger, _Naruto mused.

"I'm Misty. I specialise in water type Pokémon." The orange head said with a smile.

"And I'm Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder." Brock said with a grin.

"And this is Pikachu!" Ash declared and the 'Pokémon' replied with _"Hello!"_ Naruto sweat dropped.

"Nice to meet you." He said and then looked around. "So mind explaining what Pokémon are?" Brock instantly answered.

"A Pokémon are the name of the creatures who inhabit this world. They can be companions or used in battle." Brock explained.

He pulled out a red and white orb and a pressed the button. A red light flashed out and a fox like creature appeared. It instantly jumped him.

"_Fox!" _It cried and began to lick him.

"No! I'm not a fox!" He cried and tried to push the creature of him.

"_Alpha fox!" _It cried and ignored his groan.

"Why does this always happens with foxes?" He asked rhetorically, even though he knew the answer.

"_Wait, do you understand Vulpix?" _Pikachu asked.

Naruto tilted his head. "Yeah, why?"

"Is he speaking to the Pokémon?" Misty asked curiously.

"Why, can't you?" Naruto asked in confusion. They shook their heads.

Naruto frowned. "Then what do you hear?"

"Them saying their own names." Brock answered. Naruto sweat dropped.

"So no growling just 'Pikachu' and 'Vulpix'?" He said dryly. They nodded. Naruto shook his head.

"This place is weird." He said and then his stomach grumbled. "Ah, I need some ramen." He said and then gaped at their questioning glance.

"Ramen? You know what ramen is don't you?" He said panicked. They shook their heads.

"NOOO!" He cried loudly and began to sob hysterically. He might be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, but without ramen… he was nothing. Little did he remember the sealing scroll in his pocket.

oOo

Gaara sat at his desk with his paperwork sighing. Temari sat tapping her fingers against the desk impatiently. Gaara placed down the paperwork with a sigh. "Temari, can you _please _stop doing that?" He asked in annoyance and Temari instantly seized her tapping.

He relaxed slightly and began filling out the forms again. After three minutes there was a tapping again. "Temari!" Gaara growled in annoyance.

"It's not me!" She said and pointed to the window. There was a messaging hawk with the Konoha headband strapped onto one wing.

"Message to Kazekage from Hyuuga Neji." The bird chirped. Must be a summon then.

"Very well. Relay it." Gaara said in a bored tone.

"The Hokage has gone missing and Hyuuga-sama insists your presence in finding the missing man." The bird screeched. Gaara stood and then began to walk out the door.

"Temari tell Kankurou to run Suna while I'm gone. You're coming with me."

oOo


	2. Chappie2

**Okay I say this. Wow. I. Am. Stunned. So many people following. Not as many reviews which I encourage you to do as they in turn encourage me! But still. I am seriously surprised. I'll really hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you Firexia, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, ultima-owner, Grocamol, rivereagles999, Knight25, irnzenmonk, alchemists19, gamelover41592, jgreek **_**and **_**guests! **

**Hmm… oh! **

**-Naruto can understand Pokemon because he is a jinchūriki. **

**-Kankurou can be spelled with a 'u' on the end, depending on which translation you read**

**-Hmm Naruto's relationship status? I hadn't really thought about… I'm trying to not concentrate too much on romance in this story. But we'll see as it really just depends on how I feel…**

**Maa, it's Chapter 2 now**

Naruto stirred his food in a thoughtful way. He seemed to be in another world. Kurama obviously seemed to be fast asleep as he hadn't answered any of Naruto's calls. Naruto decided that the travel had an impact on his body and had de-aged him. That annoyed Naruto but there was really nothing he could do about it.

Sighing heavily he lifted the unfamiliar food to his mouth and chewed it slowly. He wasn't really tasting it; he wondered what was happening back at his home world. No doubt they'd found the letter; he'd had a hunch this would happen and his hunches usually came out true. He'd never estimated being de-aged though. That was troublesome.

Naruto shuddered slightly. _Kami, my advisor's rubbing off on me, _he thought mournfully. Next he'll be staring at clouds all day and exclaiming everything was a drag.

"Mr Namikaze?" Came a voice and Naruto looked up to see Nurse Joy looking over at him. A Chansey was following her. He'd skimmed through the Pokédex as soon as he'd learnt of Pokémon and had memorised as many as he could.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Your Ninetails has returned to full health earlier than expected." Naruto nodded and followed her to Kurama (he supposed. I mean, a Ninetails just appearing out of the air with him? Has to be the fuzz ball) lay. The boy almost cracked up laughing at what Kurama looked like. He did snicker. Kurama growled.

"_This is not funny Kit." _Kurama growled and Naruto snickered again.

"It so is." He replied and then sat down next to the Kyuubi. "I have a question though; why am I twelve again?" He questioned.

"_I believe that it is a slight side effect from the jutsu I used. You should probably age quickly back to your former age if we ever make it back to our world." _The Ninetails answered.

"Okay then but that makes me vunerable here." He said with a pout.

The Kyuubi gave him a deadpanned stare. _"You do realise shinobi don't exist here right?" _He asked. Naruto blinked.

"Oh so _that's _why I haven't been interrogated yet." Naruto finally realised.

Kurama raised a paw to his forehead. _"The only reason you've been alive so long is because of me I swear." _The fox said as he shook his head.

Naruto looked over the Ninetails. His red fur was finished with black tips and his red eyes flashed. "You're so tiny!" Naruto said with a grin.

"_There's also a problem that I don't look like a normal Pokémon. You'll have to use one of those Pokéballs to capture me before someone else tries." _Kurama said with a flick of his tails.

Naruto blinked and then nodded. "Okay. Hang on, I'll ask Nurse Joy." He said and then wandered back down to the reception room.

"Nurse Joy, I would like a Pokéball please." Naruto asked.

The Nurse blinked. "I'm sorry, I don't have those. You can buy them at the Pokémon mart." She said and so Naruto asked where it was. "It's the building with a blue roof." Nurse joy explained and Naruto thanked her before walking out.

There he bumped into Ash, Misty and Brock. "Ah, hello." He said with a wave.

"Hi Naruto!" Ash said cheerfully. Then he jumped up and down. "Guess what? I got my gym badge!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Good for you?" Naruto said questionably. "I've got to find the Pokémon mart but I forgot what Nurse Joy said. Could you guys show me?" he asked.

"Sure!" Ash said and began to run off in a direction with Brock and Misty yelling for him to slow down. Naruto jogged easily in pace with him. "Here it is!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu on his shoulder began to speak.

"_Why you going here?" _He asked. Naruto grinned.

"I'm going to get a Pokéball." He explained. He walked inside with the other three following. "One Pokéball please!" He asked the shop owner.

"Your license?" The man asked gruffly.

Naruto scratched his head. "License?" "

Yeah your Pokémon trainer license. You've got to be a Pokémon trainer to buy a Pokéball." The man explained.

Naruto groaned. "How do I become one of those?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"You've got to go to Pallet town and find Professor Oak. He'll register you as a Pokémon trainer." Brock behind him said.

Naruto turned around. "So where's this Pallet town?" He asked.

"That's my hometown!" Ash exclaimed. "I'll show you the way!"

"But Ash, won't that put you behind Gary in your journey?" Misty said worriedly.

"I think it would be a good idea. I don't like a patient with amnesia wandering through Vidirian forest." Brock said gravely.

"Alright! I'll go get Kurama and we can go." Naruto said with a grin and ran off to the Pokémon centre.

oOo

"What is this about Naruto disappearing?" Gaara said as he appeared in Konoha. He'd come as fast as he could and now was at the site where Naruto had disappeared. It had taken him less than one day to get here.

"We were wondering if you could ask Shukaku what happened here. Since the Ichibi was resealed into you once Madara was defeated, we thought you would would be able to ask him what he knows about tears in the univers fabric." Sasuke explained.

Gaara could see he was extremely worried for his best friend. "Okay hang on." Gaara instructed and closed his eyes.

_Shukaku? _

"_**Hmm what is it boy?" **_

_I'm sure you heard the conversation, do you know about this universe tearing? _

There was a pause before the Raccoon dog answered.

"_**Yes, I do. I would be able to retrieve Kurama and his kit, though it would take at least five days to prepare and will use a lot of chakra." **_The Ichibi replied.

"Shukaku can retrieve Naruto but it will take five days." Gaara said. The others relaxed visibly and began to set to work.

oOo

Naruto walked with Kurama at his side through Mt. Moon cave. Misty, Brock, Ash and Pikachu were a little ahead of him and were speaking about Ash getting his next gym badge. Ash had explained to him a while ago about this Pokémon master buisness. It made Naruto chuckle to think that he'd been the same way about becoming Hokage. This kid would definetly get there someday.

"Waah!" Misty cried as a mushroom bug Pokémon –also known as Paris- scuttled into view. Ash pointed to it speaking really fast about something that Naruto didn't quite catch while Pikachu on his shoulder had a sweatdrop appear on its forehead.

"_He does this when he meets someone new to show he is a good trainer." _The Pokémon said with a sigh.

Kurama grinned foxily. _"Sounds like some idiot I know."_

"Hey!" Naruto said and glared at Kurama who stared innocently back.

"_I never said it was you." _He stated simply and Naruto scowled at him.

"I know you were talking about me." He glowered, unaware of the looks he was getting.

"_So you think of yourself as stupid? Otherwise I don't see why you would think it was you." _Kurama said with his red eyes flashing in amusement.

Naruto's scowl deepened and he opened his mouth to protest before, "You can talk to Pokémon can't you?" Brock said with wide eyes (Well, as wide as lines can get anyway). Naruto cocked his head.

"Ya." Brock's eyes suddenly morphed into love hearts to Naruto's horror (That did not look right on a male) and he clasped Naruto's hands. "You must teach me Naruto! With your help I could become the ultimate Pokémon breeder and woman would flock to me from all over the world for advice-"

"On what – how to get a pervert to let go off your hands?" Naruto said dryly and pried Brocks fingers out of his own before continuing to walk with the chuckling Kyuubi at his side. "Shut it fuzz ball." Naruto ordered and the Kurama growled at him slightly before listening for once.

They saw several other Pokémon which surprised Naruto. Of course, he could always here them but he never thought they'd be brave enough to venture out and stare openly at the rag-tag group. "Maa, are we there yet?" Naruto asked as he flicked through the Pokédex (in book form).

He was in a very Kakashi like pose with book in one hand and the other in pocket while slouching slightly as if completely relaxed while actually totally on guard. His forehead protector had dropped and was now resting over one eye. All he was missing was the mask.

"Yeah, I see the exit up ahead!" Ash said excitedly and pointed to it. Naruto chuckled at the younger boys antics – he was younger, even if Naruto had been de-aged. The last time Naruto checked, twelve was older than ten. But of course, that never included his _actual _age. They reached the exit and there was a loud bang and smoke burst out from the trees.

"Prepare for trouble," A female voice came.

"And make it double," A male's followed.

"To protect the world from devastation," The female continued.

"To unite all people within our nation," The male chanted.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love," The female declared.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," The male said and struck a pose.

"Jessie," The red haired woman cried.

"James," The purple haired man exclaimed.

"Meowth!" The cat creature yelled.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" The woman carried on.

"Be prepared to fight, fight, fight." The purple man finished.

"Team Rocket!" The three 'twerps' cried and Naruto raised an eyebrow. If they were to go into drama buisness they would get a hell of a lot of money. Of course, because of their obviously low amount of wits they would never even consider the idea if one would offer it to them.

"We've come to take Pikachu!" Jessie cried.

"Meowth! Look at that!" Meowth said and pointed to Kurama. Kurama yawned and Naruto sweat dropped. "That's a special Ninetails! Meowth! Never seen one like that before! Just imagine the boss's face…" He drifted off and began bubbling excitedly to his two partners in crime about his daydream.

Naruto sighed and carried on walking with Kurama trailing behind him. "Hey wait! Where are you going!?" Jessie cried. Obviously they had just realised though he was already almost out of sight on the path. The quickly ran up to catch him with Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu following.

"Maa, you guys are a waste of my time." He said and waved a hand back at them lazily.

"WHAAT!?" Jessie screamed and her head seemed to grow insanely bigger to Naruto's amusement. "YOU DARE SAY THAT I, THE BEAUTIFUL AND POWERFUL _JESSIE _AM A WASTER OF _YOUR _TIME!? I THINK IT IS THE OTHER WAY ROUND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto shrugged. "If that's the case then why are you following me?"

"Because though you are a waste of our time that Ninetails is not." James said with a nasty grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes down to Kurama. "Can you be bothered with this?"

"_Not in the slightest."_

"Well let's keep going then." He said and waved goodbye to the stunned criminals. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu finally caught up. "What – huff – did you do - huff – to team Rocket?" Misty panted.

"They looked like they'd been stunned!" Ash said perfectly energised.

"I just told them they weren't worth my time." He said dismissively.

"That – huff – worked!?" Brock said incredulously.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because…" They all started and then trailed off when they realised they had no reason why that wouldn't work.

"_Wow how could they not spot that?" _Kurama said with amusement. Naruto chuckled at Pikachu's glower.

oOo

"What is that?" Naruto asked and pointed at the bird Pokémon.

"A Pidgey." Misty answered.

"What's that?" Naruto asked and pointed to another Pokémon.

"A Pidgey." Misty said irritably.

"Wha-"

"Shut the hell up! They all are PIDGEYS!" Misty yelled and the flock of Pidgey became startled and dispersed.

Naruto was really getting bored. Not just bored like _really _bored. He'd never get bored with paperwork because he made the clones do it. That's what clones were for. So he decided he might as well have a little fun with them.

"So… you think if I climb that tree I will be able to see the next town?" Naruto asked.

The tree was – in Naruto's opinion (as well as anyone with eyes) – _way _taller than the rest of the trees around here. It was almost as tall as the trees in Konoha.

"Well sure but – hey!" She cried as he began to walk over to the tree.

"You aren't thinking about climbing that are you?" Ash asked and worry showed on his face.

Naruto cocked his head. "Yeah, I climb trees _all _the time." He said with a sly grin. Then he put his hands on the tree and began to climb up like Spiderman.

"Get down you idiot!" Misty yelled at him.

"Be careful Naruto!" Brock called worriedly. Naruto grinned and made it up to the top and sat on the first branch he came across.

"Ah ha! There it is!" He exclaimed and pointed to the far off Vidirian City. He began to jump up and down on the branch. "Yay! We're so close!" He cried childishly. Then he put his foot perfectly forward slightly and fell off the edge.

He heard Misty scream and the two boys yell. Pikachu cried out and Kurama yawned (_figures, _Naruto thought with annoyance that he wasn't reacting to his 'death'). He sighed and planted his foot on the trunk of the tree, enforcing it with chakra. He stopped still and then calmly walked down the tree and down to where the others (excluding the Ninetails) stood with their mouths agape.

"You know it's rude to stare." He said from behind them and they all jumped and whipped around.

"But you were, you were," They all stuttered as they whipped their heads back and forth from where his clone used to be and where he was now. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I was…?"

"Never mind." They all muttered and then carried on walking. He chuckled softly and noticed that Pikachu's ears twitched at the sound and the Pokémon looked back at him curiously. He waved. This was going to be such a fun time.

oOo


	3. Chappie3

**_Edited: New Years Eve 2012 - Don't bother reading again if you already have._**

**Thank you Firexia, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, ultima-owner, Grocamol, rivereagles999, Knight25, irnzenmonk, alchemists19, gamelover41592, jgreek, FoxDemon1023, Ramen junky(love the name!), Mecaldar, Natures Beast, Light Lord Cybergate, Shadowprice, yukinari **_**and **_**guests! **

**As for your ideas Natures Beast I couldn't fit them into this chapter properly as it didn't seem to flow but there will be plenty of time in the future chapters (^U^)**

**And Light Lord Cybergate to answer questions and anyone else who asked or was wondering... **

**1 day in Naruto world = 1 year in pokemon world. As for how long he is going to be in the pokemon world... Gaara said the jutsu would take 5 days so you do the math...**

**Thankyou to all those who have alerted and faved too! But I beg thee to review!**

**Maa, Chapter 3 now *sigh***

"Waah!" Misty yelled as another bug Pokémon appeared in front of her. Naruto calmly knocked it out of his way as he continued to walk. Brock had noticed something.

Ever since Naruto had begun travelling with them, a lot more Pokémon had turned up. He wasn't sure if the others had noticed but it was something a Pokémon breeder like himself would never miss. After all, a Pokémon breeder has to understand a Pokémon to help it grow.

Brock could tell something was different about Naruto. Something…'outworldishly' different. He sighed and held up a hand to stop them from moving. "We should stop." He declared.

Naruto pouted slightly before sitting down. Suddenly a steaming cup of noodles was in his hands and he was eating away happily. Brock gaped before he controlled himself and began setting up for the others dinner.

"We've made it a really long way!" Ash said excitedly. "I'm sure it took us twice as long to get to Cerulean then it did to come back here!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ash, we walked down hill the whole way. You would've had to stop from exhaustion on your way there but since we were walking down hill, not only did we cover a lot of ground, we did it without much effort either." He said somehow as he continued to inhale ramen. "Maa, oishii ne," He murmured.

Brock raised an eyebrow. It was incredible that Naruto found that strange, fattening food delicious (even though Brock had no experience with ramen it sure looks fattening). He watched surprised as Naruto glared at him and pointed an accusing finger.

"You are thinking bad of ramen aren't you!"

Brock was taken aback. How had he- "My ramen senses were tingling!" Naruto declared loudly. Everyone sweat dropped as he continued on. "Ramen is food given directly by Kami himself! How dear you revile the most heavenly of foods! Be ashamed of yourself civilian!" He yelled and then continued eating his ramen as if nothing had happened. The Ninetails that Naruto addressed as Kurama shook its head before flicking its tails.

oOo

"Maa, are we there yet?" Naruto asked with the book up to his nose. His two blues eyes were glued to the book but Misty was sure he was taking in every happening going on around them.

Mostly because he hadn't tripped once as they walked through the long grass. Suddenly a blue light appeared in front of them and Misty found herself staring at none other than an Abra. The Abra stared at them all before staring at Naruto and tackling him to the ground.

Naruto growled loudly. "Every single fox-like Pokémon is going to do this isn't it!?" He snarled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry son!" Came an old voice. They looked up to see none other than Professor Oak running up to them.

Naruto smiled and tried to pry the clingy Abra off him. "It's alright old man." He assured him and passed him the Abra who was now trying to latch itself onto his arm now that it could no longer reach his body. Prof. Oak chuckled.

"That Abra sure does like you." He said with a good naturedly smile. Misty looked at the Abra's sad eyes as Prof. Oak took it away from Naruto. "This Abra has just been caught by my grandson." Prof. Oak said proudly. Then his eyes brightened. "Oh Ash! I must show you an amazing discovery one of my colleagues men have found!"

Ash looked extremely excited and Misty was too but she wasn't going to forget the reason they came here. "Ah Professor? Naruto here wants to become a Pokémon trainer." She said and gestured to Naruto who was waved his hand lazily.

Prof. Oak blinked before a wide smile split his face. "That is wonderful! Come in! Come in! Let's get you started on your journey right away!"

oOo

Naruto eyed the egg with interest that stood on the stand. He heard a faint voice and moved closer. Intrigued as it called to him, he carefully picked up the egg and placed it to his ear. The others watched him curiously before he yowled in pain.

"What the hell!?" He yelled and they saw why he was yelling. A small fox like creature had its fangs clamped onto his ear. Its head had poked out of the egg and its eyes flashed broodingly.

then all the other eggs (five others) in the nursery began to wiggle and crack before Naruto was dog piled. Or more like fox piled. "Mmmph mmm!" He tried to yell but the fur got into his mouth.

"_Mama!" _The fox Pokémon all chanted. They were almost all exactly identical but they had slightly different looks. The one that had bitten onto his ear had a tuft of fur on the back of his head that looked _exactly _like Sasuke's own duck butt style. His onyx eyes stared at him with a slightly brooding look through his very dark fur.

Another fox, with a bright pink tinge to her fur and emerald green eyes sparkling as she swooned over the brooding fox.

One of the foxes had a lazy look on his face that said he'd rather be sitting outside watching the clouds then doing something like clambering on his new 'mama' as it was much too troublesome. He had somehow managed to acquire a band in his fur on his head which tied up his loose hair into the shape of a pineapple.

Another fox had a bluish tinge to her fur and pale white eyes. She nervously brushed up against his fingers and licked them.

Another one had a strange bowler hair cut. Thankfully he did not have bushy eyebrows so it actually looked quite cute. He tried to gain the pinkish fox's attention to no avail.

The last fox freaked Naruto out the most. It was almost as stand-off-ish as the brooding fox. But that wasn't what freaked him out. Oh no. It was the freakishly white fur and the mask the fox had somehow managed to acquire. Where the hell had the mask come from!?

"That was unexpected." Misty managed to utter.

"Eevees!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. "They were Eevee eggs!" He said and danced around with excitement. But then he frowned. "Hmm I can't keep them but I can't abandon them… (Naruto tried to scramble away from the Eevee crowd when they all jumped on him again (except the lazy one that mumbled some baby talk that somehow managed to still sound like troublesome to Naruto's ears)) so Naruto! Since they like you so much, you can take care of them! I'll grant you a Pokémon licence!" He said with a grin at Naruto's exasperated look. "You are now officially a Pokémon trainer!"

oOo

The Eevee gang ran (stumbled) around Naruto (excluding the lazy one which lagged behind). Kurama who had been waiting outside with Pikachu began to laugh endlessly at the sight of the Eevees. It was impossible _not _for Kurama to laugh. Naruto glared at the fox which continued to roll on the ground laughing. "Shut the hell up fuzz ball!" Naruto roared.

Kurama just kept on laughing. His laughter only increased in volume as one fox (The bowler cut one) chanted _"Mama!" _and the followed with five other choruses of _"Mama!" _Naruto snatched one of the Pokéballs from Prof. Oak's hand and threw it at the Kyuubi. He disappeared and the Pokéball beeped instantly.

Naruto sighed in relief until a red light came out of it and Kurama's loud booming laugh filled the garden again. Naruto growled again and all his E babies crowded behind him. The broody one and masked one growled cutely too.

This caused Kurama to laugh even louder and Naruto, getting absolutely sick of it, returned Kurama again. Thankfully he stayed in yet his booming laugh was still ringing in his ears. "Stupid fuzz ball. Been teasing me all my life and now trying to make me go deaf." He muttered under his breath and glowered at the offending ball (well, it wasn't really the ball's fault but no way in hell was he letting Kurama out again just to glower at him).

"You'll need to capture the Eevees too." Prof. Oak said after he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He held two ear plugs in his ears and looked cheerful. Lucky bastard. Naruto sighed and held out a hand. Prof. Oak placed them in his hand and Naruto put one of the E babies in each of them. Once they'd been captured they burst out again and once again swamped him.

"Maybe I should name them…" He said and then turned to them all. "Sasuke." He said and pointed to the brooding one.

"Sakura." He said to the pink one.

"Shikamaru and Lee," He said and pointed to the lazy pineapple and the bowler cut,

"Hinata," he said and smiled at the pale-eyed one who blushed and mewed quietly,

"And (he shuddered slightly) Kakashi." The mask one just stared at him.

"I like those names." Brock said with a smile. Everyone nodded and the E babies just stared at each other before mewing to their 'mama'. Naruto groaned.

"Okay Naruto, why don't you go and stay with Ash at his Mother's? Misty and Brock are staying there too." Naruto nodded and then scooped up his Es in his arms before walking out after the others with Pokédex in his back pocket.

oOo

"Oh Ash! Are these your friends?" Ash's Mother asked as she looked over the three others. Naruto felt her gaze linger on him and his six kits before letting them in. Naruto walked in and sat on the floor. The Es were fast asleep.

Naruto smiled softly as Sakura tried to put a paw on Sasuke who pushed it away. Kakashi was right between Hinata and Sakura which Naruto found very disturbing.

He looked up as a blanket was thrown over him and kits and saw Ash's Mother smiling down at him. "Thank you." He whispered before he too fell asleep.

Naruto groaned as he woke up to something fluffy inside his mouth. "Mmm!" He said and spat out the tail. Shikamaru looked at him lazily before flicking his tail away from Naruto's face.

_He's as smart as who he's named after. This is freaky, _Naruto thought and pushed himself up. He instantly regretted it as he was pummelled to the ground again in a flurry of fur. _"Mama!" _They all cried and began bubbling in baby language. Naruto scooped them up as their tummies rumbled and began to search for Brock. Pokémon breeder right? He'd know what to do.

oOo

"I have no idea what to do." Brock stated outright. Naruto groaned slightly and the Es nuzzled into him comfortingly. "Your Eevees are very strange. And I never knew Pokémon came from eggs until yesterday. Your best bet is to talk to that colleague of the Professor." He said as he cooked.

So that was where he went. Prof. Oak helped him get them to try every Pokémon food imaginable but to no avail. He sighed and decided that he'd find out how to talk to the colleague after he ate. He unsealed his ramen from the scroll in his pocket (Thank Kami he had remembered he had it after a while) and put the chopsticks up to his mouth before Sasuke had snatched the bowl from his hands and was eating it hungrily.

Naruto gaped but quickly thinking; unsealed five other bowls and handed it to the other Eevees. They dug into it with delight. He unsealed another for himself and began to eat.

oOo


	4. Chappie4

**Kimi: Here is the next chapter! I really do hope you enjoy this!**

**Eiensuki: ...**

**Kimi: Oh and t****hank you Firexia, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, ultima-owner, Grocamol, rivereagles999, Knight25, irnzenmonk, alchemists19, gamelover41592, jgreek, FoxDemon1023, Ramen junky(love the name!), Mecaldar, Natures Beast, Light Lord Cybergate, Shadowprice, yukinari, furuba-suzume, Masamune24, BlowYouAway, SinOfDisaster, yukicrewger2, ddcj1990,****guests and people who alerted and/or favourited! **

******Eiensuki: ... *fox ears twitch***

******Kimi: *blinks* Oh right! I want to ask the lovely people who read this to please review or PM me ideas for the story! I have five years of adventure and a basic plotline that pretty flexible so any ideas will be welcomed and I may use them in my story! So please give me some ideas! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Maa, the Chapter that is after Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto's kits had quickly learnt eight words. The first word was 'mama' the second was 'ramen' and the other six were their own and each other's names. You would now see 'Sakay' trying to push away 'Sakuwa' while 'Hinana' watched nervously as 'Shika' and 'Kaka' stared at each other. Lee was the only one who managed to get his name right and the others to say it correctly. Also the fact that Shikamaru had been shortened to Shika and Kakashi to Kaka as well as Sasuke to (Naruto sniggered) Sakay led question to why wasn't Hinata and Sakura also shortened.

The six never left him alone and followed him around everywhere. Kurama had stopped laughing sometime past lunchtime on the third day and had been let out. This had lead to another word being learnt by all the kits.

"_Fuzzy!" _Lee yelled and tackled the strongest of the tailed beasts to the ground. He was then fox piled by the other five. Naruto thought amusedly how well that would work as a technique should they ever go back to the ninja world. The named 'Fuzzy' was struggling to stick his snout out so he could breathe fresh air.

"_Kit," _Six ears twitched. Kurama growled slightly and decided to change nickname. _"I call you Naruto if you call me Kurama." _he said with a slight snarl.

Naruto smirked but nodded. "Deal." Naruto's Kits then jumped over to their Mum.

"_Ramen!" _

"_Ramen!" _

"_Ramen!" _

"_Ramen!" _

"_Ramen!" _

"_R-ramen." _

Naruto grinned and thanked his awesome sealing scroll that contained never ending ramen.

oOo

Naruto turned to see Ash training Pikachu outside. "Whatcha doing?" he asked Ash.

Ash grinned. "Me and Pikachu-"

"Pikachu and I." Naruto corrected and his eyes widened at what he'd just done.

Ash snorted. "You're definitely a Mum alright." he muttered before clearing his throat. "_Pikachu _and _I _are training." he explained.

"Oh ri~ght. Pokémon can be used for battles ne?" Ash nodded. Naruto grinned. "Okay I wanna try." he said and then cupped his hands. "Kurama!" A loud growl was heard as well as several high pitched yelps and the six Eevees came and jumped into Naruto's awaiting arms.

"_Yes Naruto?" _Kurama said tiredly. His ears had been pulled and his tails made chew toys and he was really in the mood to snap something.

"We're going to have a battle."

Kurama perked up. _"Finally. Me verse you?" _he said excitedly.

Naruto shook his head and pointed to Pikachu and Ash. "Gonna battle them." he said.

Kurama instantly let his ears droop. _"Aww but this will be too easy." _

"_You don't know until you try! I'm sure me and Ash will beat you!" _Pikachu declared loudly.

"My Pikachu's level twenty! We'll beat you for sure!" Ash yelled.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Levels?" he said questionably.

"Yeah! I'll explain after the battle. Go Pikachu!" he cried. Pikachu ran forward and growled cutely. This caused a trigger reaction and the kits growled back at him. Kurama sighed and walked forward. He sat on his haunches and stared at the Pikachu. "Begin!" Ash declared and then named his first move. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu began to charge at what would seem like a really fast speed but to Naruto and Kurama it was like a jog.

Kurama side stepped and Pikachu banged into the tree behind him. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu began to charge up its electricity before it let go of the attack. It whizzed over to hit Kurama who caught it with chakra enhanced tails. The lightning that was on his tail morphed slightly until it was black and then Kurama pointed it at Pikachu.

"Demonic lightning." Naruto stated and the lightning flashed across the area and hit Pikachu squarely in the chest. Pikachu fainted instantly.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried and hugged his Pokémon to his chest protectively. "You're really strong." he said to Kurama who shrugged his foxy shoulders.

"Well let's head back to Professor Oak so he can heal Pikachu. What's this level business?" Naruto asked.

oOo

"It's impossible I tell you!" Prof. Oak declared as he looked at the machine. "Impossible!" The machine that checked a Pokémon's stats was coming up with something that was impossible.

The Ninetails that Naruto owned was level _1000_. He would've been surprised if Ninetails was level 100 but _1000 _was just insane. Ash looked happy though. "So Pikachu _is _strong! Kurama is just some impossibly strong guy!" Ash said cheerfully.

"You could go through the league with just that one Pokémon!" Oak spluttered. "It defies _all _logic! Pokémon can only go up to level 100!" Naruto shrugged as if he was unsurprised.

Pikachu spoke to Naruto who answered. "Yeah I train with Kurama. Haven't done much training since I hit my head… hey Kurama you wanna go train?" he asked his Pokémon which nodded.

"You don't need to train him! He's level _1000_!" Oak yelled in frustration. This was beyond belief.

"I'm not going to train _him_. He's going to help me train _myself_." he emphasised the two words.

Oak frowned. "Why would you need to train yourself?"

Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "I need to stay fit." he said and walked outside with his seven Pokémon following.

oOo

"_Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!" _The six Eevees chanted as Naruto stood ready on the opposite side of the field to Kurama. Kurama flexed his tails while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Oak, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were standing next to the six Eevees. "Er… Begin?" Brock declared. He wasn't sure what to do. It would be dangerous for a human to fight a Pokémon. This instantly changed in everyone's minds as they saw what Naruto did next. All of a sudden hundreds of Narutos filled the area. They gaped as they all ran at the Ninetails.

Naruto had learnt how to do Kage Bunshin without seals. In fact, he'd learnt how to do _everything _without seals. The clones tackled Kurama but as soon as they made contact with him they immediately dissipated. So he'd coated himself in Demonic chakra huh? Two could play at that game.

"Look at Naruto!" Misty whispered as the one Naruto left closed his eyes. When they opened his eyes they gasped, his eyes were slit-ed and bright crimson. Nine fiery tails came out from behind him which swung around him dangerously. Kurama bared his teeth in a smile and the lunged.

oOo

When Ninetails lunged was when the humans lost sight of the battle in front of them. The Pokémon however with their sharp eyes watched in awe as they fought. The air filled with loud booms every time the two made contact.

Finally a fiery attack assaulted the air but it was cancelled out by a water one. "Where'd the water Pokémon come from?" Misty asked. Then she saw Naruto had stopped and was waving his hands with the water following his move. The Ninetails threw its head around as it directed the flames. The flames dispersed and the Ninetails growled before a large ball of black energy came began to form in its opened mouth. Naruto grinned and they watched as an identical ball appeared in Naruto's hand.

The two ran at each other and then when the two balls collided the earth shook. There was a large smoke cloud and everyone coughed and saw when the smoke cleared that Naruto was panting heavily. The Ninetails grinned but his shoulders moved up and down as if he was panting too.

"I give in so we don't destroy the town." Naruto said tiredly and slumped on the grass. His Es came and jumped on him and began licking at the scratches he'd acquired. Misty noticed however that all his wounds were already healed.

"What are you?" Brock asked his eyes as wide as they could go(his ones at least). Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I'm not entirely human." he said with a fanged grin. His slit eyes were so animalistic looking that they instantly believed him. "You could say it was an…experiment." he said slowly. "I've been like this since I was a kid. His (He gestured to Kurama who yawned) DNA was crossed with mine and so I gained some de- Pokémon traits. He's a special Pokémon so they decided to use him." He explained.

They nodded their heads slowly. Such things had been done in the past; the only difference was no one ever succeeded and came out alive. "It doesn't come without risk though." Naruto said warningly. "Many people have tried to kill me and when people try to kill me… my Pokémon genes take over." he said slowly and they shuddered. If this was him in _control,_ they did not want to see him wild. Naruto grinned and his tails disappeared, as well as his fangs.

His eyes faded back to normal and he smiled down at his Eevees. "Who wants ramen?" he asked and several 'Eevee!'s were replied. Naruto smiled and scooped them up and walked back to Ash's place.

oOo

"So you've gained your memory back?" Brock asked as Naruto sat down at the table with Kurama at his side. They'd long ago given up on trying to get Kurama to eat with the other Pokémon.

Naruto had translated dryly that if they didn't treat him like any other human he'd blow up the town. He'd also added his own comment and said it wouldn't be the first time. Naruto nodded his head slowly as he inhaled the ramen. Kurama just shook his head and ate his own ramen gracefully.

"Yeah, yeah. I come from a different region than Kanto though now I remember. But I can't remember what it was called." he said with a sad face. He brightened again. "But I do remember the people there!" he said excitedly.

"A diffmmn regionmn?" Ash said through his food and was immediately received a slapped hand from his mother for talking with his mouth full.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah a different region. But anyways, isn't it time that you guys carried on travelling? I'd like to explore with you guys if that's alright."

Ash nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, yeah and I'll become so strong that one day I'll defeat Kurama!" he said and pointed to Kurama who snorted.

"So how old are you Naruto?" Ash's mother asked.

"Twenty six." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're older than me!" Brock spluttered. That was unbelievable! He looked so young…

"Something happened when I hit my head and I found myself de-aged." he explained.

"Oh so _that's _why you yelled out you'd been de-aged. I thought you were just disorientated mentally from hitting your head." Misty exclaimed.

Pikachu commented and Naruto chuckled. "True, true. It seems highly unlikely but it's true. I don't even know how I ended up in this region to tell the truth. Kurama's teleport gone wrong." he grinned wryly.

Kurama snorted into his food and his ear twitched before he continued eating. The Eevees on the floor ran around the table since they'd finished their own ramen as quickly as Naruto.

He sighed. "Kits, sit still please." They blinked at him owlishly before sitting down obediently.

"Did your mother treat you like this?" Ash's mother asked.

Naruto's smile faded. "I never knew my mother." he said softly.

"Well I never knew my Dad! Tell me, what's a Dad like?" Ash exclaimed. Naruto smiled softly.

"I never knew my Dad either. Not personally anyways. He was the… one of the Elites before he died." he said, proud shining in his voice.

"I'm sorry. How'd they die?" Misty asked.

Naruto sighed. "They died on the day of my birth, protecting my hometown when Kurama attacked." He explained. They all looked at Kurama with wide eyes who was staring at the food broodingly. "But Kurama was under someone else's control you see, not his own freewill. So I forgive him." he said with a smile and stroked Kurama's head once which earned him a slight growl.

"He did, after all, keep me company when everyone else hated me." he said with a smile.

"Why would everyone else hate you? You're so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"It was because of the experiment they hated you wasn't it?" Brock murmured. "They hated you because you had a part of the thing that wrecked their town inside of you."

Naruto nodded his head. "That's exactly what happened. So I was abandoned and treated poorly. But then when I turned twelve, I met three people who changed my life forever." he said with a blinding smile.

"My best friends and my mentor; Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi." The three Eevees named after them perked up at the sound of their names and walked over to Naruto and began to nuzzle into him (It still slightly creeped Naruto out the thought of _Kakashi _nuzzling into him).

"Hmm..." Brock murmured before everyone carried on eating.

oOo


	5. Chappie5

**Thankyou thankyou thankyou to Firexia, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, ultima-owner, Grocamol, rivereagles999, Knight25, irnzenmonk, alchemists19, gamelover41592, jgreek, FoxDemon1023, Ramen junky, Mecaldar, NaturesBeast, Light Lord Cybergate, Shadowprice, yukinari, furuba-suzume, Masamune24, BlowYouAway, SinOfDisaster, yukicrewger2, ddcj1990, Gir240, T-B-R, The Insane Kitsune, starhunter9147, blue-hart, Naruto-kun 4ever, Lion Omega X, cctrail, aspygirlredo, Luke Dragneel, ****guests and people who alerted and/or favourited! **

******Special thanks to NaturesBeast who this chapter is dedicated to. Thanks for all the suggestions! **

******Oh and Kakashi's Eevee does not have the Sharingan btw. If I didn't answer your question here it should be on my Wall of Fame (W.O.F) on my profile that lists all my reviewers (guests as well if they left a name for themselves).**

_******- - - Important! - - - **_

_******If you have**_****** an********y _suggestions please tell me via review or PM! I do have five years to fill so you probably will see one of your ideas up here! I will see what fits with my very flexible plot line!_**

**Maa, the Chapter number of which is the easiest number besides ten to add with.**

Naruto was quite proud of himself for the story he'd come up with. It explained why he wouldn't know anything of this region, his demonic powers and his ability to speak with Pokémon. His hit to the forehead explained the reason he couldn't remember certain things those first few days too. The ninja found himself contemplating what he could do to pass his boredom once again as the team travelled through Vidirian forest. He could tell kits were bored as well. Naruto thought it was time to introduce them to wonder of pranking.

Naruto coughed. "Kits, come this way, I need to speak with you about a very serious matter," he said in a grave voice. The kits looked at each other before following him into one of the bushes. Once they were far enough away, Naruto created several clones that looked like them and sent them back to impersonate. Now no one would have any ideas about trying to overhear the conversation. "Now, my dear kits, I am going to teach you a very delicate and misunderstood art," he began and the kits where standing in attention. "This art is known by many and the majority look down on the art, not understanding how much delicacy, time and care that has been placed into creating the finesse," Naruto said with sad face. He understood how Deidara felt sometimes when everyone didn't appreciate your hard work and skills. "This art gives the artist one of the most precious gift; laughter."

_"Lafwa?" _the Eevee echoed questionably. The Kits had picked up words quite quickly but they were still obviously only toddlers.

"Oh yes," Naruto said seriously as he kneeled next to them. "It is a gift that people do not realise how strong and wonderful it truly is. So do you wish to learn this art?" The Eevee looked at each other before nodding. Naruto grinned and began to explain the Eevees' first prank.

oOo

Kurama was wondering what on this other world Naruto was doing when he replaced himself with a clone. Apparently the Pika-brat was wondering the same thing. The Pika-brat glanced over at Kurama who shrugged. _"I neither know nor care," _he stated dully and so he turned around to face the right way on his gaki's shoulder.

About fifteen minutes later the six returned and Naruto's face was emotionally blank. Crap. Kurama knew what that meant. The Kyuubi quickly put as much distance between him and the six as he could while appearing not to have noticed any difference. Naruto's fingers twitched to their kunai holster but he did nothing.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief. It began.

The five Eevee jumped as one and placed explosive tags on the three humans and the Pika-brat. Kurama dodged one attempt made at him and shoved himself back fifty metres. The explosive tags exploded on the startled humans – they exploded neon coloured paint. Kurama grinned and then looked down at his feet and frowned. Now why on Earth would there be an 'X' on the ground? _"One fousa yea o pai no jusu!" _cried a voice from below him. Kurama mentally berated himself as he howled in pain at the jab. There wasn't five Eevee there was _six_! Why on Earth could he not count when it mattered? Kurama landed on his butt right in front of the master mind. Naruto grinned happily and stuck a seal on him. Then he waved and danced behind a tree to avoid the coming paint explosion.

oOo

Namikaze Naruto travelled with two disgruntled teenagers, an annoyed demon, a cross Pikachu and a hyped up Ash. Apparently Ash had absolutely loved pranks when he was little. He found the fact that him and his two friends were changing from neon-orange to neon-green to neon-pink hilarious. The neon-pink Pikachu was not as amused. Pikachu had worked hard to stop Ash from doing pranks. It had taken him _days_ to find and confiscate all his pranking material. Now Naruto had just handed Ash even more than he had owned in the first place. The neon-green Brock was thinking about un-hygienic it would be for him to cook with this on. Who knew what was in it? The neon-orange Misty was too busy yelling at Naruto. The Neon-pink Kurama was wondering how on earth Naruto had roped his kits into doing this. With huge grins on their faces no less. But the Ninetails was quite amused at the conversation that was happening in front of him.

"Naruto! Look at this! I'm all covered in paint! Do you know who hard paint is to get out of clothes?" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh yes," Naruto said and nodded his head sagely, "I do know perfectly well. It has been on my clothes before as you can imagine."

"Besides staining it smells like tomatoes! I don't like tomatoes! And it just does not go with my outfit!" she continued, completely ignoring Naruto who was conversing with her cheerfully.

"I for one think that it does go with your outfit. It matches your hair after all," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Then he frowned thoughtfully. "As for tomatoes... it was Sasuke's idea. He said since they couldn't do ramen flavoured paint we should do tomato flavoured. So naturally, the paint is made up out of coloured ketchup mixed with some 'Pokémon can eat this' paint for the effect. I bought the paint when we went to the Vidirian Mart."

"I didn't see him buy the paint..." Brock mumbled as he watched himself change pink. He hadn't seen paint do this either.

"Awesome!" Ash crowed. Pikachu forgot his earlier annoyance and began licking the ketchup happily.

"You can wash it off in a stream later anyways," Naruto said with a shrug. When they found a stream they decided they would set up camp for the night seeing as they had to wash out their clothes as well. Naruto went off to train while the others sat eating their respective meals. Kurama didn't even bother looking up when a loud boom echoed through the area. Later that night an ash covered Naruto returned and fell into his sleeping bag. Kurama rolled his eyes and fell asleep.

oOo

Kurama watched as Naruto placed a genjutsu on Misty's sleeping bag as they packed up with a slight sigh. "Now let's look at the map," Brock said as he pulled it out. They were half way through the maze of the forest.

"That way takes too long!" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Well what do _you _propose we do then?" Misty snapped in annoyance, still miffed at the Hokage about the prank.

"I found a short cut!" Naruto said happily and they began to follow him as he walked directly to where he had trained last night. A pathway an ash led directly from the beginning of the Vidirian Forest to the end of the Vidirian forest.

_"Let me make a guess of what happened," _Kurama started and Naruto shifted sheepishly under his dry tone. _"You were working on some sort of long-range fire jutsu that goes directly in a straight line but forgot you were in a forest. Then you panicked and used a water jutsu to put the fire out. The ground looked a bit dusty so to clean up after yourself you used a wind jutsu to clear up the mess. The trees were practically just ash in the form of a tree and so when the wind touched them they just exploded into ash and created this pathway," _Kurama finished and let out a breath.

"W-wow. That's pretty accurate. In fact, it is completely accurate," Naruto managed to say after he recovered from his shock. "How exactly did you do that?"

_"I thought up the most craziest and unpredictable thing and then just used a cross between the two. Oh and added a few jutsu to the mix," _Kurama added thoughtfully. Naruto scowled and shoved him in the shoulder. The two could feel the three pairs of eyes on them but utterly ignored them.

Up in the trees, a burnt and ash covered Team Rocket were glaring at Naruto and Kurama. "How can we catch that special Ninetails?" Jessie said with a thinking face.

James's stomach growled hungrily. "My stomach is making it hard for me to think about anything else," James said mournfully. Meowth jumped to his feet.

"Meowth! That's it!" he said and jumped up and down in glee. Too bad he had forgotten he was currently balancing on a branch with two others. The branch snapped and Team Rocket fell onto the ground.

"Is everyone all right?" James said dazedly as he clutched his spinning head.

"No," Jessie squeaked as she stared at the swarm of angry Beedrill surrounding them. They had landed on the Beedrill's nest. The two and their talking Pokémon gulped.

oOo

"I challenge you!" a man yelled as he pointed a gloved finger at Naruto.

"Not interested!" Naruto snapped in a distracted tone. This had been happening ever since they had stepped out of Vidirian forest. It was like people were looking for him or something. "Why does this keep happening?" Naruto asked Brock as they made their way to Pewter City.

"I think it is because of Prof. Oak scanning Kurama," Brock hypothesised. "It would make sense, I mean, with your Trainer ID comes all the levels of the Pokémon you have. I think it has your location too but that part is changeable."

"Where do we get this changed?" Naruto asked urgently. All the people challenging him where making his shinobi reflexes try to kick in. He really didn't want to be the person charged for a massacre.

"You should be able to do it at the local Pokémon Centre," Brock said with a grin.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked him in confusion.

"Misty and I are Gym Leaders, we have to know everything about everything," Broak said with a twitch to his lips.

"So like a 'Gym Leader's I know everything skills'? Maybe I could become one of those," Naruto murmured as he thought about it. As much as he missed home, he knew he couldn't come home until his Eevee babies could protect themselves. It was too dangerous for a _normal _ninja but for him it would be killing them instantly. Sasuke would be a good Hokage and would no doubt be relieved when Naruto came back in five years or so. That paperwork was sent directly from hell, ask any Kage. Being a Gym Leader would give Naruto something else to do.

"Gym Leaders usually focus on one type of Pokémon but there are some, such as Bruno and Agatha of the Elite four, who specialise in two types. So really, I guess you can do what ever you want," Brock said with a shrug.

Naruto blinked. "Wait, how did you know I was thinking about becoming a Gym Leader?" he asked suspiciously.

"Gym Leader I know everything skills," Brock said smugly.

"GLIKES," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Misty called from up the front with Ash.

Naruto waved at her. "Oh don't let us bother you from your lover's chat," he said cheekily. The two blushed deeply and began calling outrage.

Naruto rolled his eyes to Brock. "Thanks for telling me about the two of them. I'm really oblivious to that kind of stuff."

Brock waved a hand at him lazily. "No worries Naruto. After all, what's the point of using GLIKES if I don't use them?"

**Okay to those people who are reading! What Pokémon Naruto will catch (if any). These Pokémon shall be someone from the Naruto series (eg Haku, Iruka etc) so tell me who you want and why you chose that Pokémon! Then I shall see how many others like it and we may see that Pokémon appear. Please review and tell!**

**As for the Pokedex thing, I don't know if it is true but "eh" it's fanfiction for a reason. It also wouldn't make sense in Pokémon for Naruto to be able to take more than six Pokémon but Naruto is just awesome so too bad. **


	6. Chappie6

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait! I'm happy to inform you I didn't die (came close but not leaving until I finish my fics) and that I am continuing this story. Thanks for those people who reviewed, and no flames please! **

**Oh and Natures Beast, I'm slowly getting better but I appreciate the offer!**

_**If you have any ideas for story, please PM or review them to me! **_

Ash was so proud. He had won nine matches in a row now (he didn't include his battle with Naruto. For him, Naruto was like the God of Awesome and so he was just a master at everything) and was feeling extremely confident. And now he was confidently strutting down the road to- "Where are we going?" Ash asked sheepishly.

"I wouldn't know Ash, you are the one leading and I have never been here before," Naruto said as he played with the sharp pointy knife in his hand. A kunai he had called it. Naruto threw it up and then caught it on the tip of his finger. He continued to repeat this several times. Ash battled with some kid, he hadn't really bothered to get the name, and he mentioned some A.J guy.

"Ha! I'll _easily _be able to defeat him!" Ash declared.

"A healthy attitude," Naruto approved, only to be whacked on the head by Misty lightly.

"You're inflating his already over-large head!" she complained.

"I know, isn't it great?" Naruto said with a grin, clearly enjoying himself. His Eevee had decided to take place in a hexagon around him as a defence against... wild... Pokémon? Ash didn't know but he doubted that the Eevee could do something against something like wild Pokémon. Naruto was probably just humouring them. Kurama lagged behind as per usual. Pikachu had taken to riding on the Ninetails' head. Naruto had mentioned something about them coming to an agreement about the 'wondrous art' that both he and Naruto practiced. "It appears that this Gym is not licenced by the Pokémon league. Poor AJ. He gets no GLIKES," Naruto said solemnly.

"So, are you my next challengers? Going to be my ninety-ninth win?" a voice that had a heavy southern accent said.

"Wow," Naruto said and leaned in to look closer at AJ who back pedalled in surprise. "What did you to make your hair look like that? It's green and black at the same time!" he said in surprise.

"Ignore him," Brock advised the freaked out trainer.

"Y-yeah," he said slowly.

Ash had to admit his hair was pretty cool. But that wasn't going to help him win. "I accept your challenge! You shall lose to me! Because I have two badges and you have none! And I've never lost!" Ash declared happily.

"How did he know that?" Misty wondered.

"Didn't he get defeated by Naruto in Naruto's first battle ever?" Brock said in confusion.

"That doesn't count!" Ash exclaimed, annoyed his friends were pointing out his faults and his perception skills. "And besides, Naruto is like an awesome, unbeatable force of nature!"

Naruto grinned at this and his head grew three sizes.

"But you are not a superhuman," Ash cried as he pointed a finger at the stunned AJ.

"Fine, I'll battle you," AJ said irritably. "But what do you feed that Ninetails? It is insanely healthy as if had never had any disease in its life!"

Kurama puffed up happily and Naruto snorted. "Kurama? I don't know what he feeds himself besides ramen."

"Ra-men?" AJ said curiously.

Naruto's eyes were suddenly bawling anime tears. "It makes me so sad that no one in the world knows the glory of ramen," he cried tearfully.

"I'll be happy to look into this ramen later but for now, let's battle!" One battle later where Ash's large head gets pushed down ten sizes...

"I know what you mean about all those people who are so full of themselves because of badges!" Naruto complained. Ash was crying in the corner.

"I know right? It is how you train your Pokémon to not be pushovers! Your Eevee are all healthy but they don't look as strong as your Ninetails. How long have you had the Ninetails?" AJ asked, ignoring Ash completely who was now trying to ask for a rematch.

"We were bonded at my birth," Naruto explained. "Naturally, I have some powerful abilities because of it," he said with a Sai-like grin that made everyone shudder.

"Would you like to see my Gym and training methods? Will I be able to get the recipe for this ramen off you?" Naruto grinned and motioned for him to lead the way inside. The others followed.

"I like your style," Naruto approved as he watched Sandshrew dive into the water. "It works well in training against the weakness to face the weakness head on. Build up a resistance," Naruto explained, slipping into his 'lecture the newly made chunin' mode.

"It's cruel!" Ash cried in protest.

"It's life," Naruto corrected. "How many of those things that obviously aren't straight jackets do you have spare?" he asked the tamer.

"Spare strength intensifiers? I think one hundred. I make them when I am not training," AJ said with a shrug.

"I'll swap you the ramen recipe for those strength intensifiers," Naruto offered.

"Deal," AJ said and clasped hands.

"They in the back?" Naruto asked. AJ nodded and they went to trade.

Kurama sighed and curled up in a ball. He opened one eye as he felt the familiar chakra signatures of Team Rocket. Sighing heavily and thinking he couldn't be bothered with this, the Kyuubi henged himself to look like Sandshrew and Sandshrew into him. The real Sandshrew was currently next to Pika-brat who looked like a strange yellow ball. He watched Team Rocket come in. "The Ninetails and the Pikachu have been together a lot lately. We find one and we find the other," he heard the woman whisper. "Ask one of the Pokémon Meowth."

"Hey you, Sandshrew," the Meowth said.

_"What?" _Kurama said with a yawn.

"Have you seen a Pikachu anywhere?"

The great fox pointed a claw at the yellow ball. "Thanks Sandshrew," the Meowth said with glee and they bagged the two Pokémon.

_"__Perhaps I shouldn't have told them that," _the Kyuubi murmured as he watched them disappear. Then he shrugged and poofed back to normal. _"Oh well."_

"Sandshrew? Sandshrew!? Where are you Sandshrew!?" called the voice of the human – who Kurama had to admit he liked his hair.

_"Team Rocket came and stole him and the Pika-brat,"_ Kurama offered his view on things. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. Maybe they just wanted to talk to the Pika-brat. His excuse sounded lame even in his head.

"Did you just watch them go Kurama?" Naruto said in a disappointed voice. There was no way Kurama was going to answer that without sounding stupid. There was silence. Naruto sweatdropped. "You know, you're meant to stop a robber not just watch him go."

"Pikachu's missing too!" Ash wailed. "I was going to say Sandshrew ran off because he doesn't like the training methods but if Pikachu's gone too than it doesn't work!"

"Let's go out and find them then?" Misty suggested. Just then Sandshrew, Pikachu and an unconscious Meowth appeared in front of them.

"Found them!" Naruto said cheerfully as he placed a sealing scroll in his pocket. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey that's Team Rocket's Meowth!" Brock declared the obvious.

"And cue Team Rocket's motto," Naruto mumbled.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Be prepared to fight, fight, fight."

There was silence.

"Where's Meowth?" Jessie suddenly realised.

"Here!" Naruto said and nudged the unconscious cat with his foot. Whatever the two other Pokémon had done to it had knocked it out cold. The two thieves, who were standing at the front of the tent gym looking impressive, blinked.

Then James pointed a finger at Meowth. "He was a spy in our ranks for one of them! Now he has finally shown his true colours!"

Meowth jumped up, suddenly awake and pointed at them. "How dare you think I am the traitor! Meowth!"

Naruto blinked. "You know, I only just realised. You talk," he said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yeah?" Meowth said, not seeing where this was going.

"How do you talk the human language?"

Meowth blinked. "I listened and learned," he stated bluntly.

Naruto scowled at Kurama. "And why don't you know how to speak huh?" _"_

_If I learnt how to speak, I would have to deal with t__he human brats so no thank you," _Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

"We didn't mean to take that annoying, worthless Sandshrew," James continued as Meowth joined their ranks, their previous argument already forgotten.

"Worthless Sandshrew!?" AJ called out in outrage. "And the only annoying one here is Naruto!"

"Hey!" Naruto complained. Everyone called him annoying no matter what world he was in.

"I'll show you how worthy my Sandshrew is!" AJ yelled.

And that was how Kurama witnessed the 'unbeatable' AJ's one hundredth win. Could Kurama be bothered to defeat him and stop him from going on a journey? _"Nah,"_ Kurama said with a groan as he got to his feet and shook his fur.

Naruto yawned loudly as Ash lead them to Vermillion City. Naruto, who had quite a good sense of direction because he was a ninja, knew that Vermillion was actually in the complete opposite direction. He did need to train the kits sometime soon but he didn't have any weights for the training he was going to do- Naruto stopped and pulled out his sealing scrolls. "The strength intensifiers," Naruto said and a grin split his face. "Excellent. But I will need to spend a couple of days somewhere... training them..."

"Talking to yourself again Naruto?" Brock said as they walked through the never-ending mist.

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I was thinking aloud how I am going to have to ditch you guys for a couple of days to do some special training."

"Aww, why do you have to ditch me Naruto?" Ash whined.

Naruto ruffled his hair. "Quite simple really. I need to train my kits to be able to protect themselves and to do that I need to take some days away from you. We'll meet in... let's say Vermillion?"

"Will Kurama be going with you?" Brock asked.

Kurama snorted and shook his head. _"You'll drag me i__nto training if I go. I might as well have a vacation with the brats and a break for your kits," _the Kyuubi said with a huff.

_"Unca Fuzzy,"_ the kits whined. The great fox wilted slightly and refused to look at the E gang.

_"No. That's final," _the Ninetails then promptly plugged his ears with some red ear muffs he had conjured out of nowhere.

"Well, we can always prank him when we meet up again," Naruto said with a grin. He waved to the Trio of humans and their yellow Pika pal. "See you soon!" he called and him and his Eevee gang swivelled around and walked in the opposite direction and to Vermillion City.

"Welcome to training," Naruto said with a grin at his six little toddlers. "This may seem a little like hell but I love you all so remember that that is why you are going through this torture. Firstly, put on these strai- strength intensifiers." Once they had all been equipped, there were six furry balls surrounding the Hokage. Naruto laughed as they struggled to free themselves to no avail. Carefully he placed a bowl of ramen fifty metres away. The kits could still smell it though and their struggling became more prominent. Naruto grinned.

It was fifty minutes later when the first Eevee had finally made it to the ramen. Of course it was Sasuke. He had to be first in everything after all. Next was Kakashi and then Sakura as she shoved her way to the front to be next to the brooding Sasuke. Then Lee came, followed closely by the bluish fox and finally a hungry and lazy Shikamaru managed to make his way over. Naruto smiled a Sai-like smile and the six shuddered. They would learn to fear that smile soon. _Very_ soon.

The technique was very simple. It would build up the kits' chakra reserves so when it came to tree climbing, they would ace it. He would tap the seal he had placed on the stra-ength intensifiers so that the seal would add a kilogram to the restrictions. Weight seals were so much fun. Then he would repeat the exercise and place the ramen fifty metres away. The kits realised that if you got to the ramen first, you would be allowed two bowls instead of just one. So they began to fight harder for the glorious prize of ramen. Naruto placed a clone to watch over them and he wandered down the road to Vermillion City. He wondered what would happen in the few days away from Ash and the others. He was sure with his luck, it would be _some _sort of adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

In Vermillion City was where he felt something he had not felt in a long time. Chakra. The Pokémon world did have chakra but it was buried very deep within everyone as the people had instead fallen for technology and Pokémon instead of chakra to protect and heal them.

Pokémon did have chakra yes, but had he not introduced his kits to chakra he doubted they would have found it. They had set 'moves' or 'attacks' that could not be changed. 'Demonic Lightning' was not a Pokémon move but a mix between both those two energies; the one used for attacks and the chakra.

So when Naruto felt chakra, he headed directly to it. He was greeted by the sight of that stunned him. A small girl that reminded him of the stories he had heard about Yuki-onna was sitting in front of a restaurant in a pure white kimono knitting with senbon needles. He could tell she had a henge on and could feel Pokémon energy inside of her.

As soon as he was about to ask why a Pokémon was under a henge to be a human, a Gyarados suddenly appeared from inside the restaurant. How Naruto had not noticed the Gyarados was a good question. He was also wondering why the Gyarados was out of the water in the first place. Then he spotted the butcher knife in its tail.

The Gyarados spotted his stunned look and mistook it for fear. He growled. _"Oh yes, another human scared to death by the terrifying __**Demon of the Vermillion's Misty Harbour**__," _the Gyarados said in disgust.

Naruto was staring at the knife in his tail. _"What?"_ the Gyarados said as it waved the knife around in a seemingly threatening way. _"I just like to cook okay? I own a strictly __vegetarian __restaurant__ thank you very much. But it's not like you will understand me anyways. Geez I seriousl__y think that humans are so thick all the time. And this one seems particularly annoying staring at me like that." _

"Hey!" Naruto cried outrage. He did not want to be called annoying again. He was getting sick of it. "I am not annoying!" The Gyarados leaned in closely (which Naruto knew would freak anyone out but he said nothing) and then nudged him with the back of his butcher knife.

_"You speak the Pokémon language?" __Gyarados _said curiously.

"Understanding and speaking are different things," Naruto mumbled.

_"What did you come here for human? I have a feeling you are not here for me to cook for you," _the Gyarados said with slight annoyance.

"I was wandering why a Pokémon was under he- a disguise," Naruto decided to say instead.

_"Well I can't cook food for peop__le like this can I?" _the Gyarados pointed it out.

"You probably would lose a lot of customers yes," Naruto agreed. "But why aren't you wearing it now?"

Gyarados frowned, as much as a Gyarados could. _"I couldn't sense you at all. I can sense everyone else but I couldn't sense you at al__l. I can __hear__ a Ratata's heart beat by I can't hear you at all. It is curious," _the Gyarados murmured and leaned closer.

"Personal space," Naruto coughed and stepped away slightly. "Okay I understand where you are coming from but what about Miss Yuki-onna there?"

"I do not wish to be separated from Momichi-sama,"the girl said reverently.

"Momichi-sama?" Naruto said weakly.

_"Something wrong with that name human?" _the Gyarados growled.

This Pokémon world really seemed to like to play with Naruto's head. He was now in the presence of one Gyarados who owned an oversized butcher knife (which he apparently used for his vegetarianrestaurant?) and was known as the 'Demon of Vermillion's Misty Harbour'. No doubt Yuki-onna was most definitely Yuki Haku reincarnated and as a girl this time.

"Yuki-onna, Momichi, would you like to come back to my camp?" The two eyed him suspiciously.

_"Won't the humans at your camp try to catch us or kill me?" _Momichi said warily. He didn't want Yuki-onna caught in this. They had practiced with the strange power they had found within themselves to protect themselves but something told Momichi that he would not be able to do anything against this powerful human.

"No humans at my camp," Naruto assured him. "Just make sure you put your hen- disguise back on before we leave. I don't want the town on us." The Gyarados eyed him once more before nodding slightly. Then, with a poof of smoke, Naruto was facing a blue-haired man with sharp pointed teeth. The man seriously looked like Zabuza with his bandages off. And he had a shirt on. He heaved the butcher knife over his shoulder and they began to walk back to Naruto's camp.

**Voila le chapta! (albeit short)**

**Please review!**


End file.
